Kindergarten
by KatieSchuester
Summary: Will and Emma take their daughter Annie to her first day of Kindergarten. One shot and Fluff. :D


**A/N: **I wrote this one shot because I was suffering with writers block for all my other fics and I wanted to write one like this because I haven't written one about wemma children before. I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it is terrible.

I don't own Glee, I just own Annie Schuester and Polly. (;

-X-

The little red haired girl gripped her mothers hand tightly.

"Mommy, I'm worried, I don't want to go into school." She whispered as small tears began to form in her eyes. The mother put her arm around her and hugged her.

"Now Annie, you'll be great." Her mother replied as Annie tightened the embrace.

"Where's daddy?" asked Annie as she saw some of the other children and their parents step out onto the yard near them.

"He's just on the phone." She replied softly. Annie Schuester began to shake slightly. It was her very first day of school and she was scared. She wasn't a shy child but the thought of leaving her parents for so long worried her. Slowly, she zipped her satchel open and saw her most prized possession. Bear. Bear was a teddy bear that had gone through thick and thin. He was slightly falling apart but that didn't matter to her. She had named him bear when she was little and wasn't very good at names.

"Annie, that girl over there likes your bear." Emma grinned and she leaned over. Annie looked up from bear to see a young girl with long brown hair and wide eyes smiling at her.

"He's mine." Annie whispered back.

"No, she wants to talk to you silly." She giggled and the girl had turned away to talk to her mother about something.

"What should I say?" Annie suddenly began to twiddle her fingers around her ginger curls.

"Say Hi." She looked over at the girl again who was smiling widely showing a front tooth missing. Emma giggled at her daughter who was still a bit shy.

"Maybe kindergarten will be fun when you talk to her." Emma suggested happily and Annie looked up at her.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"I think she will." Emma's smile widened and Annie took a deep breath and walked over to the girl. Emma smiled to herself as she watched her five year old daughter try to make friends for the first time on her first day of school. The girl who was looking at Annie turned around and smiled.

"H-hi." Annie's voice wobbled.

"Hi." replied the girl softly who began to run her finger through her hair. Suddenly, Annie began to feel confident like she had known this girl in years.

"I'm Annie, what's your name?" she asked beaming a smile.

"I'm Polly." She smiled back. "I like your bear."

"Thanks."

"What's his name? Or she?

"It's bear." Annie shrugged embarrassedly.

"That's a cute name." She said grinning.

"My mommy said I named it because when I was little, it was one of the only words I could say."

"Cool," said Polly while fumbling with her satchel. Annie admired Bear for a moment and then realised what Polly was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out my teddy bear." She replied while pulling it out of her bag.

"Wow." Annie gasped as Polly held it proudly. It was very small, no bigger than a fist, and extremely delicate. It had a little red bow tie wrapped around its neck and patches on its feet.

"Do you like him?" asked Polly proudly. "His name is Patches."

"Bear, say hello to Patches!" Annie grinned grabbing one of Bear's paws and waving it, "Hi Patches." She put on a very low voice and Annie giggled.

"Hi Bear!" Polly did the same and the pair of girls began to fall into fits of laughter. Emma smiled to herself as she watched her daughter finally making friends. It made her heart feel warm.

"Boo!" said a voice behind her making Emma jump out of her skin. A man stepped in front of her and she put her hand on her chest.

"Will!" she exclaimed while Will placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi gorgeous, sorry I got held up. It was Figgins. Apparently Sue has destroyed the faculty lounge throwing one of her tantrums." Will said while standing next to her.

"We'll live." Emma smirked thinking of all the times she and Will had eaten lunch together in his classroom.

"So, where's Annie?" he asked as he saw all of the kindergarten students playing around him. Then he stopped his daughter's famous red curls and saw her stood next to another girl.

"She's there." Emma pointed to the two girls who were messing around with their teddy bears.

"Wow, our Annie's made a friend already!" he chuckled watching his daughter play with the other girl.

"Ah can you believe it? Our daughter in Kindergarten already." Emma whispered while resting her head on Will's shoulder.

"They grow up so fast." Will pretended to cry causing Emma to give him a small slap on the shoulder.

"Before we know it, she'll be at McKinley with us." Smirked Emma. Will raised his eyebrows.

"When my curls are grey." He shook his head and Emma laughed. Annie ran over to the pair of them with Polly laughing and grinning.

"Mommy, can I go and play on the swing set with Polly?" she asked. "Hi Daddy!" she added seeing dad.

"Well, hello there Cinderella!" he grinned lifting her up. Annie squealed as he placed a kiss to her noise.

"Daddy, put me down!" she squealed flinging her legs about.

"No way!" he laughed while rubbing his noise against hers. Finally, he put her down.

"Can you look after Bear and Patches?" Annie placed the bears into Emma's handbag and ran off to the swing set with Polly.

"Wow, she doesn't want to be seen with us already. We're getting old." smirked Will jokingly. Suddenly, his phone began to beep again. He flipped open the screen seeing who was calling him.

"Is it Figgins?" she asked. He never seemed to leave them alone when they were off work.

"Umm, no. Its actually Rachel, wow. Haven't spoken to her in a while." He chucked while putting the phone to his hear. "Hello?"

"Sounds very nice Rachel, can we talk about this later?" asked Will desperately. "It is my daughter's first day at kindergarten."Emma giggled. She knew what Rachel could be like on the phone.

"Okay I'll tell her, bye." Will disconnected the phone and Emma looked at him.

"What did she say?"

"She's got a job as a glee club director at a stage school. Oh and she sends her best wishes to you and Annie. Oh yeah, and she wishes Annie good luck on her first day."

"It's nice she wants to keep in touch with you." Emma shrugged and he nodded.

"Yeah it is. I like to know what they're all up too."

"Weeeeee!" a random squeal was heard from the swing set as Annie was pushing Polly high on the swing. Emma grinned and Will shrugged.

"That's their way of fun. I don't want to intrude." Will laughed as he saw the pair swap so Annie was sat on the swing this time.

"Remember when you pushed me on a swing, Will?" Emma smirked as a wide smile spread across Will's face.

"Yes, Emma Schuester." He giggled and wrapped his hands around her waist. She buried her head in his neck for a moment.

"Ur Emma, that teacher over there is giving us the evils." He whispered in her ear and Emma pulled back embarrassed. Sure enough, the teacher was watching the pair of them - shaking her head in disbelief.

"If only she knew what love was like." Emma giggled making sure she didn't hear and Will smiled.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" yelled a voice that everyone knew was Annie. Annie had settled in now – Emma couldn't believe she was shy for school.

"What Cinderella?" asked Will playfully and Annie demanded the attention.

"Where is Bear?" Annie began to snigger at the rhyme.

"In my bag where you put him." Said Emma opening her handbag to get out Bear and Patches. Annie leaned over and quickly pulled them out.

"I think Patches in the mood for singing." smiled Polly as she carefully held Patches.

"I'm good at that." Will pointed out and Annie nodded.

"Oh yes, my daddy was the best at singing in the whole class!" she said in a boastful tone and Emma began to laugh.

"What songs does Patches like, Polly?"

"He likes a lot of songs."

"What's his favourite?" Emma asked while Polly looked at the floor.

"He likes Don't Stop Believing. My dad likes that band so him and Patches are always jamming out to it."

"Here we go!" Emma rolled her eyes jokingly while Will began to sing.

_Just a small town girl,_

_Living in a lonely world,_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere._

A lot of the parents and children had turned to Will to see what all the noise was. Some of the kids ran over to see what was going on.

_Just a city boy,_

_Born and raised in South Detroit,_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere._

Many of the parents had began to join in with the 80s classic. Oddly enough, Polly immediately came out of her box and was belting out of the lyrics. Emma began to smirk as she saw Will was certainly enjoying himself and the attention.

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

It was a truely delighting sight. To see all those children and adults singing together. It reminded Will of when he used to help out at the children's hospital before Emma had given birth to Annie.

_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

There were smiles all round as even the teachers began to join in with the acapella song. Why didn't I bring my guitar, thought Will as he began to tap his feet to get the rhythm.

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Everyone knew what part was coming next.

_Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

They all belted out the chorus with everything they had. At the end, everyone began to hug and the kids began to talk to eachother. After several, That's my daddy!'s from a proud Annie, the teachers finally let the kids into the school.

"Bye Annie, see you later." Will and Emma placed a kiss on each of Annie's cheeks, but truth be told Annie couldn't get in there fast enough.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you." Smirked Emma at Will as they began to walk to the car to go home. It had certainly been a day to remember.


End file.
